regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Graveyard Season 2 Episode 12
Recap The twelvth and final session starts with a party made up of Sean playing a Fighter named Quincy and MargaretKrohn playing a Barbarian named Torlak. TrumpSC's character (a Wizard named Deevo) is played this session by OboeCrazy, as he is unable to attend. The session starts with the party facing off against a Lava Elemental. Quincy fires off a flurry of shots as Torlak runs up and smacks him with his greatsword. Deevo casts a spell and makes the Lava Elemental fall down into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The Lava Elemental soon stops laughing, but Quincy and Torlak continue to strike it. Deevo casts another spell that attacks the mind of the Lava Elemental, dealing him damage. The Lava Elemental stands up and opens up several rifts, causing several balls of magma to fall onto the party members and two Magma Mephits to drop from the sky. The Elemental speaks a few words, and the ground around the party cracks, causing steam to rise. One of the Mephits flies over to Quincy and Deevo and breaths fire on them. Quincy drops the other Mephit as Deevo throws a bolt of lightning at both the other Mephit and the Lava Elemental, dropping the Mephit. Deevo runs to the edge of the cracked earth and dives out of the way just as jets of blistering steam shoot out of the ground. The Lava Elemental opens more rifts, as balls of magma and another Magma Mephit drop from the sky. The Elemental then swipes at Torlak. The Mephit moves to Quincy and breathes fire on him, while Quincy moves away and drops the Mephit. Torlak moves around the Elemental to see the pool, which is a fountain. The water is intensely boiling but not decreasing in volume. Deevo once again casts a spell that makes the Lava Elemental fall down in uncontrollable laughter. Torlak circles behind the Elemental and tries to convince the Elemental to come to him, but fails horribly. Deevo again casts a spell to attack the mind of the Lava Elemental. The Elemental, very angered with Deevo and Quincy, belches a cone of flame at the two of them, doing considerable damage. The Elemental then throws lava at Deevo, but it strikes the entrance of the tunnel where Deevo is hiding and misses him. Torlak swings his greatsword at the Elemental and smacks him. Deevo drinks a healing potion as the Lava Elemental turns it attention to Torlak, dealing damage and then moving out of the line of sight of both Quincy and Deevo. The Lava Elemental cracks the ground in front of Quincy and Deevo while opening rifts above Torlak again, missing. Torlak pulls some Skittersnap legs out of his pack and throws them, hitting the Elemental. Deevo moves forward, throws a bolt of lighning at the Lava Elemental, and then backs away from the cracked ground. The Lava Elemental, barely hanging on, opens a rift above Quincy which summons magma onto Quincy and also summons three more Magma Mephits. Two of the Mephits breath fire on Quincy as he lands several arrow shots on the Elemental. Torlak runs over to the Lava Elemental and strikes it with two swings of his sword, and it crumples into the lava, sinking down and disappearing. One of the Mephits breaths fire on Torlak as the other two claw at Quincy. Quincy drops one of the Mephits as Torlak dispatches another. Deevo hits the last Mephit with a flurry of magic missiles as it moves to Quincy and claws him, dropping Quincy to the ground. Deevo hits the Mephit with another flurry of magic missiles, and Torlak steps up to it and smacks the Mephit, killing it. The Mephit explodes and rains fire onto the downed Quincy, killing him. The party steps back and observes the area. Quincy enters the Heroes' Graveyard, never to be heard from again..... Deevo investigates the boiling pool of water while Torlak prepares Quincy's body and takes his loot. Deevo determines that the pool is magical, and is using the heat from the lava to create magical energy. Deevo instructs Torlak to destroy the edge of the pool to let the water run out, and he readily sets to the task. By the fourth smash of his mace, Torlak breaks the edge of the pool and the water runs out. The pool then collapses on itself as the ground begins to shimmer and the magma begins to rise. Torlak picks up Deevo and uses his hover boots to glide down and start running out of the chamber. Out in the world, the trapezoidal barrier disappears, and shortly thereafter the entire island vanishes. Torlak and Deevo can feel a kind of tingling sensation as they run through the cave, and then they feel as if they are running but not moving. The island blinks out of existence in the Forgotten Realms, taking Torlak and Deevo with it. They are never seen again. This ends Heroes' Graveyard. Spoilers for behind the scenes info listed below: *The Elven Sorceress behind the island had an orb of summoning, and would move the island around. She panicked when her source of power was disrupted, and summoned the island elsewhere out of the Forgotten Realms. She essentially packed up and moved..... *There was a society on the island, in Salandas' time, who are now all gone. *The sorceress was summoning creatures into her area, and summoning souls into dead bodies, forcing them to work against their will. (Very similar to 2e monster summoning spell) *The wizard tower room with four mirrors was a way for Dandren to teleport to one of his other towers. He had a total of 5 towers. The reason why Salandas went to the tower alone is that other people were dispatched to other towers that he had. *Dandren's daughter died, and he tried to bring her back because he couldn't deal with her being dead. All he got was a ghost like portion of her soul, and it turned into the wraith that the party encountered in his tower *Hagatha was a bit of a woods witch, who likes to eat people because they are delicious. She is a powerful spellcaster who gets what she needs when she needs it. Her tea was, in fact, only tea. She was only trying to be a good host. *The Draconians were pulled from the Spelljammer universe. There were other potential pulls from other settings that didn't make it into the show. *Krazz was aiming to invade the Forgotten Realms with the army that was being gathered, and was thwarted by the island being moved again. *Quincy was inspired by Glorian in Journey Quest by Dead Gentlemen Productions. *Torlak was jailed for his work with an underground criminal ring, involving human trafficking. *Gwein's Portal was inspired by Stein's Gate, a sci-fi anime about time travel. *The Lava Elemental was based on Ragnaros from Heroes of the Storm Category:Heroes Graveyard Episodes